


你有一把枪

by yy1611114001



Category: tc - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy1611114001/pseuds/yy1611114001
Summary: 弹囊满载，扳机炸膛
Relationships: 远阳
Kudos: 3





	你有一把枪

“关系“似乎非要去“确认”才行。

餐馆嘈杂的背景音，把隔间两个人环裹起来，半封闭的相对静默，就没有别人能觉察，此地有一种不好意思的绝对无言。  
时间凝固，恍惚已过了许久，又像只吃了顿饭。

“吃完饭去哪儿？”  
张远轻吐了口气，问向身侧的人。

马雪阳拿了张餐巾纸覆在嘴唇上，一咬一抿。  
他闻话眨了眨眼，翻出手机里的地图琢磨，顾自颔首，不假思索地脱口而出。  
“去我那儿。”  
不是商量，就是通知一下。

“啊？哪儿？”  
张远侧过头，从马雪阳眼里，从那两颗透亮无杂质的黑玻璃中，捕捉到一对讶异的人型阴影，覆盖着扭曲的退缩。  
每个都像自己。

“我一个人住的，没别人。”  
语气，是讲话者一如往常的语气。

便宜饭馆的塑料透明桌布灰蒙蒙，翘卷边沿徒劳反抗着菜碗的践踏，碗底都有藏了灰的，需要被洗濯的温柔暗示。

刚来北京的时候，总老惦记着雪什么时候下。

马雪阳记忆里那年确实下过，熬夜的瘾也已经染好了。  
万事俱备，彼时凌晨三点，他在工作室沙发上躺窝，薄被盖着不能受屈的细腿。  
无聊又孤独地，等待名字的第二个字，怠懒地陷落软铺，仰脖去后望，姿势别扭，期待着那扇洞开的窗户赏个脸。

天随人愿，趁太阳没上班，窗户外脏黑的布上，忽地撒布稀疏白点，无端而缓慢，一点一点，被风妖娆地吹卷进呼吸。  
鼻间轻缓平稳的热气，徐徐化开它，直流入半阖的嘴中，而全然闭紧的眼帘一动也不动。

没人喊，马雪阳睡得挺香。

第二天醒觉，残剩一地污泥，以及三十八度五的体温。

到底幸运或者不幸，年轻时候没空判断，现在就不想判断。  
能不能还像以前一样，返回涩滞的青春狂想，可以永远处于害羞之下的纠结和困倦里，耷拉着漂亮却睡不醒的眼。

如果不行，能不能劳驾个人深夜叫醒自己，说不定可以避免错失，说不定还有救。

今天的救星是，创业半途崩殂的熟透老同事。

回去是张远开车，马雪阳在副座，略显殷勤地给驾驶位服务，仔细系好安全带，体贴入微。  
俯身难免靠近该司机师傅，耳鬓伪厮磨，能感受这人紧张到几乎屏息。  
他愧疚地无声嘟哝着，垂眸盯着眼前薄皮肉下的血管，心里说对不起。  
对不起，还是害到你头上了，今天喝得有点多，说了堆乱七八糟的，都不是醉话，做那么多年冤大头队长了，不差这一次，你忍忍吧要不。

也无法用“我也不想这样”做托辞。  
他早就想得要死了。

日久而生的情感素朴，在“关系”上过了层腻老的油水，类似半涸淌溶的两粒异色糖块，挨得过近才知道彼此黏糊生阻，置放蛀烂也混不到一块去。  
还没法收拾利落，清理干净。

没话好谈，无心堪交，做不来挚友良朋，到死如故。

做一做其他的试试看呢？

车开了好远，夜间道路斑斓红绿灯和尾灯，映在张远没神采的眼珠，如烟花吝啬，只炸这么点地方，炸得张远脑子开始不太清楚。  
他握紧方向盘定神，回想刚才马雪阳说的话，说得声音不大，经不住一品咂就振聋发聩。

“张远，要不你就别谈女朋友了。”  
马雪阳咬着筷尖的肉，舌头含羞带臊地显了又藏，挑逗着可怜的肉玩，笑和说都随意。

该怎么回。  
“那要怎么地？”  
张远纳闷反问。

评定美人，一进食，二是笑，最高为边笑边进食，难得好看，难得美人。  
不久前那个餐厅包间里并没有懂的。

转眼到了地方，俩人寻摸了十几分钟车位，期间好不容易逮捕出了话头，一起痛快地指摘小区邻居没素质。  
张远偷瞥了眼马雪阳脸上似假还真的愤懑，如蒙大赦，心想这么一通折腾，这人身上的无名之火应该是要熄了的吧。

他不动声色地叹息，抬手哥俩好般拍了拍马雪阳的肩头，“下车吧阳仔。”  
马雪阳愣了愣，随即轻柔回望过去，笑得乱七八糟，笑容几近瘫痪。

一路无话，张远盯着领路男人背影暗忖。  
跟他回家，当然不是贪他家那杯凉透的水。  
哪根筋搭错了。

最后坐在马雪阳家沙发里，张远也没忖出味来。  
他理应就不妥当的陌生关系激发排异反应，可惜对象太熟，警铃于是痛快地失效。

哈哈。  
张远心里笑出声，把手中微颤的玻璃杯放下，吞咽嘴里没滋没味的冷水。

马雪阳散漫地嘱咐几句就堂而皇之进了浴室。  
家里东西都齐全，都不妨事，只要人配合就行，敢配合吗？  
他因思虑过重而焦灼，神思不属，醉意朦胧，脑子不灵光，恍惚着淋洗，对小臂无辜的一块皮肉来回搓弄，红得像眼睛。  
于满目的赤红里，对镜精准地弄软自己，使表里湿透，最后忘了穿衣服就走出去。  
唐突的，不包装就想递送给人的礼物。

于是他的思虑也不慎破碎散落，残碎的部分割破主动脉，喷薄不消停的燥血，马雪阳问客厅里的男人你冷不冷，我有点冷。  
像把这血掬了一捧，喂给将他横抱起来的张远。

臆想中的挣扎反抗太少了，卧室软床上，马雪阳被男人的身体覆没，鼻腔内充斥安心的活味。他垂下眼睛，双手在扯张远的衣服，两个人顺势便搅和成了一个。

张远压着人去翻床头才发现东西是真的齐全。  
就这个安全套来讲，大眼一瞥，什么型号都有吧。

他在熟悉唇脸上方游弋片刻，本来就亲密的面目吸引力可怜兮兮，那是有限度的、有界限的亲密。即将第一次品尝打破它的滋味，张远有点没胆下嘴，直到自己舌头惨遭俘获。  
因被轻慢而懊恼，马雪阳愤愤地啃咬着他人唇瓣，力道失控，果然咬破了舌尖。  
短暂的争执，加载出绵长而多频的啄吻，像违法合约上不合格套的戳印，舌头纠缠时悔过之机即消弭。

胸肉和乳尖被细致地对待，像取悦女人。  
马雪阳这么想着，随即那两点淡色缀物就自觉开始灵光，结硬块，痒和通骨的酸感向内蔓延，毒到嗓子眼，奴役声带发出腻音。  
张远乱无章法地触碰、玩弄，往常离得再近也没心招惹的皮肉，紧接着，握住了他最不枯燥的器物，以期欣赏更多变味呻吟。  
性器被技巧性地揉搓，马雪阳错觉自己要这么溶解掉了，在张远的手里溶解。

马雪阳抬腿磨蹭男人腰际，动作间，白皙臀瓣里藏的肉穴，流溢亟待被填满的汁液。  
两人扭动着匹配了几下，性器酣畅地契进肉套里，饱满的冠部极为凶荤地进出，丰沛湿热的内里绞紧它。  
屁股里最乖的腺体被照顾得无微不至，每一下都插到底，抵紧了死命碾磨，张远想让他疼。  
红熟的、下面的穴洞，一失去堵塞物，就翕张不住，像叫唤欢迎光临。

事前措施太完善，怎么会觉得疼。  
翻腾、辗转，只让马雪阳有种被风浪侵袭的钝感折磨，全身泛起目盲似的焦虑，他慌乱地去摸索一张闷哼的嘴。  
舌头伸进去蛮横搅和刮搜，张远洗漱过的口腔假甜，的确没有维C。  
还是难以痊愈的焦虑。

“你重一点，我有点难受。”  
马雪阳皱眉央求。

张远无语，低喘匀了气敷衍他，动作不减。  
“没劲儿，自己动吧。”  
视野下的人眼眶盛一碗无辜，腰臀没有眼睛那么不要脸，诚实痛快地摆动，骚得明白，差点就比难抑的淫叫更浪，尚待努力。  
啪合逐渐密集失序，臀和腿分属各主，乐不思蜀地频频黏连，撞出肉波轻颤，满床颠簸起浪的乳色。

热泪流不出去，眼球打转一圈倾数误闯食道，烫得马雪阳脖颈发痒。  
他背沟积出水，沿细道珠圆玉润地滑过腰窝、尾椎，最后被大力撞碎。  
双腿缝隙之间，间或短长的性器，肉柱顶端红透，熟烂流脓，被穴口绞榨得飞溅出汁。  
糜红中点缀白浊，粘稠而脏乱。

紧致肌理划出的身体线条在摆荡摇晃。  
尾椎，乳晕，膝盖，手肘，肩头。

控制权逐次消失，马雪阳感受着惶然的激爽。

他无措地半眯眼，从双睑，偷跑出点漆般抹了水的黑，喉管扯着撕裂的嗬嗬声。  
十指底部触感丰盛，分成左手摩挲别人热肤而致的灼烫，和右手攥揉着床布，承受有颗粒感的粗糙舒服。

眼角余光在颠簸晃荡中掉落得零片，割裂为次方切面的钻，满天荧荧闪闪。  
亮光跟马雪阳凝视的、张远的眼睛，别无二致。

凌晨，昨与今交融的混沌状态，前夜的淫欲淋撒在现今的腹腔，两人成为完整一日，当做新的初始。  
由于承继孽根、胎祸，内蕴乃无边际。  
明明不得好死，却有了新生的寓所，皮肉相连地方，高潮点，转折处，人生延宕的情节继续。  
凌驾运命浮沉的脱轨的快感，比性器被裹紧舒服。

目前混沌，空色未明，人间规则尚未转醒，所以，可以容许可怜鬼，臆想别人暂时属于他自己。

挺有意思的。

有人起身，半边床热度渐冷。  
马雪阳在床另一半仰面瘫倒，因餍足而疲累，吸饱了滋养的裸身，起伏不定，胸脯白脂如此聚拢又膨胀。  
他不想讲话，连句哼哼都欠奉，喘着半热不凉的乱气，似活非活，像进食过猛消化不良。

就这么放空想了会事，时间概念仿佛消失，什么都没琢磨出来，张远就已经从浴室出来，带着重生的清新味靠近他。  
“睡不着去洗洗。”

马雪阳一根指头也懒得抬。  
“晚安。”

张远也懒得劝他。

床边，居高临下的人掰开交叠着的长腿，不给情面，渐消情欲地握住膝头，向外捞，类似撬开裸白蚌壳，中间连结的透明黏膜与浑浊汁液淌溢，却少耻感暴露，没有人有任何抗拒。  
张远最后痛快地伸手探了进去——  
带一条微热沾湿的毛巾。

马雪阳颤栗着打了声哈欠，很自然。  
“好了你，别擦，我一会自己去洗。”  
张远哦了下，手下动作没停，潜心清理战场。

被清理的人轻笑了声。  
“我真去呀，不要抓我腿啦。”

没人搭茬，斗室间只有布料摩擦肌肤的细微响动。

接着大概是歇过味了，马雪阳翻了个面正朝着张远，一手突然覆上埋在他腿根，兢兢业业勤勤恳恳的那只手。  
张远撩起眼皮看他，“干嘛？”

“怪你，澡等着白洗吧。”  
马雪阳理所当然地像在说麻烦多加一盘菜。

张远咂咂舌，嗤笑。

“毛病。”

凌晨三点钟的时候，无聊城市到底有几个人仍在陷落，他们的一吸一呼，成分并没差别，混着俗，混淆了爱意和旁物。  
由于城市众生都陷落，此时谁觉得完满，谁就倾城。

卧室不大，床也窄，折腾几回合就闷热。  
潦草收局，张远满头脸的热汗和水汽，在纹理上蜿蜒淌流，聚得沉又重，剥离出去，猝然砸在马雪阳脸上。他没抬手擦摸，只说等一下，反手掏出埋在枕头底的皮筋，扎刘海用的，继而环抱着张远的脑袋，绕后扎了撮残丑的兔子尾巴。  
被湿发黏住的脖颈得以暴露。

“发现个好地方啊。”  
他一手示弱似轻柔，攀上张远的后颈，抚慰这片颤栗苟安的肤皮，怕痒，敏感且情多。  
“别和我说话，我眼睛睁不开了。”  
张远下意识略略缩紧肩膀，任他揉搓，类似头家养兽类，被驯服后忠诚地展示脆弱。

得意忘形，三十几岁的幼稚鬼，得逞了就得寸进尺地逗弄旧友。  
张远入睡利落，眼帘很快阖紧，人也再不动弹。  
马雪阳屈起两指，比出个简单的枪型手势，紧抵在他发丛里的扎人太阳穴。

假模假样地轻抬几下，三声唇语。

砰砰砰。

知觉快乐都在脑袋。  
如管制烟花高潮迭起地炸开。


End file.
